Der letzte Marauder
by shila848
Summary: Freundschaft und Vertrauen. Etwas, was Remus Lupin nicht mehr definieren kann. Zu lange ist es schon her. Ist er stark genug, um sich an Peter zu rächen, dafür, dass dieser sein Leben zerstört hat? Übersetzung!


"_Der Freund deiner Jugend ist der einzige Freund, den du jemals haben wirst, weil er dich nicht wirklich sieht. __Er sieht ein Gesicht, das nicht mehr existiert, spricht einen Namen– Spike, Bud, Snip, Red, Rusty, Jack, Dave– der diesem nicht mehr existierenden Gesicht gehört, aber welcher bei einigen dummen und vertrottelten Verworrenheiten des Universums im Moment angeheftet ist an einem nicht zu fröhlichem Treffen und langweiliger Fremde. Aber er lacht über die vertrottelten Verworrenheiten des Universums und fährt fort, höflich zu bemerken, dass die Fremde, die von dem Gesicht des Jungen ihm gegenüber ausgeht, und zu der Zeit, als die Stimme des Jungen dünn über das spätnachmittagliche Wasser flüstert oder bei einem nächtlichen Lagerfeuer gemurmelt wird oder mitten auf einer überfüllten Straße sagt ‚Hör dir das mal an–"On Wenlock Edge the wood's in trouble; His forest fleece the Wrekin heaves–"' der Freund deiner Jugend ist dein Freund, weil er dich nicht mehr sieht._

"_Und vielleicht hat er dich auch niemals gesehen. Was er sah war einfach nur Teil eines Möbelstückes der wundervollen, offenen Welt. Freundschaft war etwas, dass er plötzlich entdeckte und weggeben musste als eine Anerkennung und eine Bezahlung für die atemlose offene Welt, die sich in dem Moment wie eine große Blume entfaltete. Es war egal, wem er es gab, da nur zählte, dass er etwas gab, und wenn es zufällig so war, dass du nützlich warst, warst du automatisch mit einbezogen in all den passenden Attributen eines Freundes und für immer in der irrelevanten Realität. Der Freund deiner Jugend ist der einzige Freund, den du jemals haben wirst, weil er sich nicht im mindesten darum kümmert, seine Interessen in deine Qualitäten zu kalkulieren."_

–Robert Penn Warren, _All the King's Men_

**..x..**

_Der letzte Marauder_

**..x..**

"W-w-warum hast du mich nicht getötet, Moony?" stotterte der Mann und blickte ihn mit schreckensgeweiteten, wässrigen Augen an.

„Ich hätte es tun sollen," murmelte ein schwacher Remus Lupin, der auf die armselige Kreatur von Mensch starrte. Die Wahrheit war, dass er nicht bereit war, diese Frage zu beantworten, und erst recht war er nicht bereit auf die Antwort. „Ich hätte dich schon vor langer Zeit töten sollen. Ich hätte die Chance zusammen mit Tatze ergreifen sollen, als wir das erste Mal zusammen in der Heulenden Hütte waren. Gegen Harrys Willen. Harry Potter, dem du dein Leben verdankst, aber der statt dessen deine Bürde wurde. Oh, Peter, dich gehen zu lassen war der schlimmste Fehler in meinem Leben. Ich hätte dich töten sollen."

Wurmschwanz hatte einen flehenden Gesichtsausruck. Er sah erbärmlich aus. „A-a-aber du h-hast es n-n-n-n-nicht."

Lupin lächelte milde. „Ah, die Situation war dann anders. Wenn du es so sehen willst, ich hatte dich zwölf Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich dich töten oder umarmen sollte. Statt dessen habe ich dich gehen lassen. Es hat sich schon bald rausgestellt, dass ich eines von den beiden erstgenannten Optionen hätte tun sollen."

"Mich umarmen?" fragte Pettigrew eifrig.

„Peter," seufzte Lupin. „Zehn Jahre lang hatte ich keinen einzigen richtigen Freund. Sicher hast du meine Verwirrtheit verstanden." Er konnte schwören, dass der ratten-ähnliche Mann ihn ganz und gar nicht verstand. Er hätte es wissen sollen. Blinde Loyalität zum Bösen würde sich irgendwann rächen.

Er fühlte sich schlecht, es überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen zu haben. Aber stille Wasser sind ja bekanntlich tief, und er hatte immer gedacht, dass Freundschaft und Bruderschaft all seinen Brüdern das gleiche bedeuten würde. Er dachte an Sirius, der, im Gegenteil, niemals seine missliche Lage verstanden hätte. Der Black'sche Sinn für Loyalität war etwa genauso bekannt wie das Black'sche Temperament – oft leichtsinnig, und oft von einem bedeutenden Ausmaß. Sirius war in diesem Punkt egoistisch; nicht regte ihn mehr auf als eine Person, die es nicht mit ihren eigenen philanthropischen Neigungen aufnehmen konnte. Da nur die wenigen das konnten, regten die meisten ihn auf. Und schon wieder das berühmt-berüchtigte Black'sche Temperament. Sirius hatte nie weniger als 100 Prozent gegeben; das war eine seiner vielen positiven Qualitäten gewesen, dessen Gefahren weitestgehend unbemerkt blieben bei denen, die daraus Vorteile zogen. Er verachtete Peter für seinen Verrat, und würde niemals aufhören, ihn zu verachten. An Lupin's Stelle hätte er den Mann vom Fleck weg umgebracht. Aber Remus hatte weder Sirius' Optimismus, noch seinen Wagemut. Wo Sirius ein Idealist war, war Remus ein Realist. Er wusste von dem Bösen in den Menschen, wo Sirius blind war. Er wusste von der Versuchung, die es war. Rechtschaffenheit allein war nicht genug, um den zitternden Mann vor sich umzubringen. Da war noch mehr, etwas, dass er nicht einordnen konnte, etwas, was er von dem Mann wissen wollte. Er wusste nicht, wo er beginnen sollte.

Lupin kontrollierte sich und dachte sich, dass es bizarr war, seine Kontrolle über einen Mann, der einmal einer seiner besten Freunde gewesen war, behalten zu müssen. Beide sollten ruhig und gesammelt sein, nicht nur er. Und wenn er der einzige sein würde, sollte der andere natürlich aufbrausend oder zumindest begeistert sein. Es war so oft die Situation gewesen, dass er Sirius um seinen vor Lebenslust sprühenden Charakter beneidet hatte. Aber jetzt... war es anders. Falsch. Unangebracht. "Hunger?"

Pettrigrew blinzelte erstaunt. Seine Hände zitterten. "Was?" stotterte er.

"Bist du hungrig?"

Sein Gast schüttelte wild den Kopf. Remus zuckte mit den Achseln. Es war komisch, von Wurmschwanz als seinen Gast zu denken. Aber es war noch irritierender, ihn als eine Geisel zu behandeln, obwohl er das im Grunde genommen war. Es wäre alles nicht so geworden. Aus dem Hinterhalt hatte er ihn in die Ecke gedrängt. Er hatte den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, der Todesspruch lag ihm schon auf der Zunge. Aber als er seinen ehemaligen Jugendfreund so zitternd am Boden gesehen hatte, hatte ihn sein Vorsatz verlassen. Er konnte es einfach nicht, dieser Mann war doch nur armselig. Und da war noch etwas, aber er wusste nicht, wo er es einordnen sollte. Da, wo jeder Peter als einen Untergebenen sah, einen Verräter, eine dümmliche Person, sah Remus ihn als gleichwertig, genauso, wie er es viele Jahre zuvor getan hatte. Das war Wurmschwanz, er spielte harmlose Streiche und lachte mit ihm zusammen im Jungenschlafsaal über einen Witz. Er war kein Schoßhund des dunklen Lords, es war Peter. Pete. _Wurmschwanz, Wurmschwanz, Wurmschwanz._ Sicher, er konnte eine Plage sein, aber das war Wurmschwanz, und man brauchte Wurmschwanz, um die Marauder komplett beisammen zu haben.

Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen vor die Augen.

"Ich wollte niemals der letzte Marauder sein," sagte Lupin ruhig.

Pettigrew blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Du wolltest sterben?"

Lupin starrte seinen Jugendfreund mit einem bittenden Blick und einem zitternden Lächeln an und versuchte, etwas zu erreichen, was er nicht greifen konnte. Etwas zu erreichen, dass ihn schon so lange dazu zwingen sollte, sich nicht zurückzuhalten. Er hat niemals die Risiken auf sich genommen, wie James es getan hatte, er war nie so abenteuerlustig gewesen wir Sirius. Für ihn hatte alles eine Konsequenz, und auch als Teenager wusste er, dass sie nicht unbesiegbar waren. Remus Lupin war immer behutsam vorgegangen, und nun zahlte er den Preis dafür. "Nein, Peter, Ich wollte nicht sterben. Ich wollte nur vor ihnen sterben. Oder zumindest schon vor langer Zeit sterben, als ich alle Zeit der Welt hatte, mich in Selbstmitleid zu baden. Siehst du nicht, was du getan hast, Peter? Begreifst du das nicht?"

"Ich..."

"Du hast sie geliebt," wisperte Lupin. "Wie konntest du nur?"

"Ich... der Dunkle Lord... Seine Macht..."

Remus gab Peter eine Ohrfeige. "Sie mich an!" befahl er. „Ich will das Gesicht sehen, das Gesicht des Blutsverräters hier in diesem Raum. Den einzigen rückgradslosen Marauder. Den blinden Folger. Den Judas, den Versager." Er ließ Peter los und blickte seinen ehemaligen Freund mit einem verschleierten Blick an. „Sie wären für dich _gestorben_, Peter. Und sie _sind_ für dich gestorben. Sie sind so gestorben, dass du ihr Erbe beschmutzen konntest, weil sie dich so sehr geliebt haben. Und du fühlst keine Reue, oder?"

Pettigrew war einen Moment still und starrte auf den Boden, bevor er langsam aufblickte. „Warum hast du mich nicht getötet, Moony?"

Remus fiel auf die Knie und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen. Die von grauen Strähnen durchzogenen Haare verdecken seine Augen, als er verzweifelt schluchzte.

„Weil ich schon der letzte Marauder bin."

**X  
XX  
X**

Original-Autor: BestSkeptic  
Original-Titel: "The last marauder"

Übersetzerin: shila848

_Ü/N: Es wäre toll, wenn ihr reviewen würdet!_


End file.
